1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments generally relate to a battery assembly and battery gas discharge systems for mounting in a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Vehicles utilize batteries for storing electrical energy. The batteries may include electrolytes that should be prevented from leaking into a passenger compartment of the vehicle. Battery venting of gas may occur when a battery is either overcharged or overheated.
Batteries are often mounted under a hood of the vehicle in an engine compartment. An interior portion of the vehicle, including the passenger compartment and trunk, is sealed from the engine compartment to prevent gas from venting into the vehicle. However, high-voltage (“HV”) batteries for electric and hybrid electric vehicles are typically too large to be mounted in the engine compartment, and therefore are often mounted within the interior portion of the vehicle.
HV batteries that are mounted in the vehicle interior may include known battery gas discharge mechanisms for routing gas emitted by the battery to a body exterior.
One example of such a known battery discharge mechanism includes a battery assembly with a partially assembled gas discharge mechanism. The battery assembly is shipped to a vehicle assembly facility with a disconnected gas discharge hose. To assemble the battery to the vehicle; first the battery is mounted to the vehicle and then the gas discharge hose is connected to a body exterior.